Tribes and Empires: Storm of Prophecy
Details *'Title:' 九州·海上牧云记 / Jiu Zhou · Hai Shang Mu Yun Ji *'English title:' Tribes and Empires: Storm of Prophecy *'Genre:' Mythology, fantasy, romance *'Episodes:' 75 *'Broadcast networks:' QQ, IQiyi, Youku *'Broadcast Period:' 2017-Nov-21 to 2018-Jan-05 *'Air time:' 20:00 Synopsis The series is set in the fictional world of Novoland, and follows the lives of an imprisoned half-human half-spirit prince Muyun Sheng, an abandoned son of a general Muru Hanjiang, and the heir of a slaughtered tribe Shuofeng Heye as they uncover the secrets of their past and seek both revenge and justice for the ones they love. Interwoven among the men are the women who also cannot escape from the storm of prophecies. Su Yuning, the woman who was prophesied to be Muyun Sheng's empress but whose heart belong to someone else, Panxi, a spirit locked inside a pearl, and the fierce warrior Princess Muyun Yanshuang. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Muyun Family *Huang Xuan as Muyun Sheng, Sixth Prince **Zheng Hao as teen Muyun Sheng *Zhang Jia Ning as Muyun Yanshuang, Princess Jing *Li Zi Feng (李子峰) as Muyun Han, Eldest Prince *Sun Jian as Muyun Lu, Second Prince *Wan Qian as Nanku Yueli **Ma Ze Han (马泽涵) as teen Nanku Yueli *Jiang Qin Qin as Nanku Mingyi, Empress of Duan *Peng Guan Ying as Muyun Hege *Lu Fang Sheng (芦芳生) as Muyun Qin, Emperor Ming of Duan *Wang Qian Yuan (王千源) as Muyun Luan *Zhang Xiao Chen as Muyun De **Zhou Qi (周奇) as teen Muyun De *Zhang Yan Yan as Maid Su *He Du Juan (何杜娟) as Lan Yu'er *Yano Kouji (矢野浩二) as Nanku Qi ;Muru Family *Dou Xiao as Muru Hanjiang **Shi Yun Peng as teen Muru Hanjiang *Cao Wei Yu as Muru Shuo *Zhang Yao (张瑶) as Muru Ping *Qu Gao Wei (曲高位) as Muru Hanshan ;Shuofeng Family *Zhou Yi Wei as Shuofeng Heye **Zheng Wei (郑伟) as teen Shuofeng Heye *Li Nian as Longge Dan Zhu *Chen Bing Qiang (陈炳强) as Shuofeng Suhe **Cao Ying Rui (曹英睿) as child Shuofeng Suhe *Jiang Yi as Shuofeng Da ;Others *Xu Lu as Su Yuning **Eleanor Lee as teen Su Yuning *Wen Yong Shan (文咏珊) as Panxi *Kan Qing Zi as Princess Ji *Yu Hao Ming as Gu Songtuo *Re Yi Zha as Jin Zhuhai *Li Xin Ai (李心艾) as Heshu Hongling *Janine Chang as Yinrong *Du Yu Ming as Long Dehuan *Gu Xuan (顾璇) as Qian Hong *Ji Huan Bo (纪焕博) as Longge Kun *Gao Ye (高叶) as Suqin Ziyan *Huo Zheng Yan as King of the Wolves *Zhang Lei (张磊) as Wang Wu Zhang ;Helan Family *Wang Si Si (王思思) as Helan Tieduo **Chen Jian Yang (陈婧旸) as child Helan Tieduo *You Da Qing (游大庆) as Helan Dao *Cai Lu (蔡鹭) as Helan Tieyuan **Zhai Xiao Guang (翟小光) as child Helan Tieyuan Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Hai Shang Mu Yun Ji by Jin He Zai (今何在) *'Producer:' Liang Chao 梁超, Ming Fei 明飞 *'Director:' Cao Dun *'Screenwriter:' Wei Jing Na 魏京娜, Tian Yan Juan 田妍娟, Cao Dun, Jin He Zai 今何在 Notes *'Filming period:' 2015-Aug-30 to 2016-May-27 *'Production period:' 9 months (270 days) External Links *Baidu Baike *English Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2017 Category:Youku Category:IQiyi Category:QQ Category:Fantasy Category:Historical Category:Romance